As a differential apparatus for a vehicle, there is known an apparatus in which a dog type clutch is disposed on a rear face side of side gears and the clutch is driven by an electromagnetic actuator to thereby lock the differential apparatus (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-100924